disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fall of the House of Usher
The Fall of the House of Usher is an upcoming traditionally animated film based on the short story of the same name Plot The tale opens with the narrator Mason arriving at the house of his boyhood friend, Roderick Usher, having received a letter from him in a distant part of the country complaining of an illness and asking for his help.It is revealed that Roderick's twin sister, Madeline, is also ill and falls into cataliptic, death-like trances. Mason is impressed with Roderick's paintings, and attempts to cheer him by reading with him and listening to his improvised musical compositions on the guitar. Roderick sings "The Haunted Place", then tells Mason that he believes the house he lives in to be sentient, and that this sentience arises from the arrangement of the masonry and vegetation surrounding it. Roderick later informs Mason that his sister has died and insists that she be entombed for two weeks in a vault (family tomb) in the house before being permanently buried. Mason helps Roderick put the body in the tomb, and he notes that Madeline has rosy cheeks, as some do after death. They inter her, but over the next week both Roderick and Mason find themselves becoming increasingly agitated for no apparent reason. A storm begins. Roderick comes to Mason's bedroom, which is situated directly above the vault, and throws open his window to the storm. He notices that the tarn surrounding the house seems to glow in the dark, as it glowed in Roderick Usher's paintings, although there is no lightning. Mason attempts to calm Roderick by reading aloud The Mad Trist, a novel involving a knight named Ethelred who breaks into a hermit's dwelling in an attempt to escape an approaching storm, only to find apalace of gold guarded by a dragon. He also finds hanging on the wall a shield of shining brass of which is written a legend: that the one who slays the dragon wins the shield. With a stroke of his mace, Ethelred kills the dragon, who dies with a piercing shriek, and proceeds to take the shield, which falls to the floor with an unnerving clatter. As Mason reads of the knight's forcible entry into the dwelling, cracking and ripping sounds are heard somewhere in the house. When the dragon is described as shrieking as it dies, a shriek is heard, again within the house. As he relates the shield falling from off the wall, a reverberation, metallic and hollow, can be heard. Roderick becomes increasingly hysterical, and eventually exclaims that these sounds are being made by his sister, who was in fact alive when she was entombed and that Roderick knew that she was alive. The bedroom door is then blown open to reveal Madeline standing there. She falls on her brother, and both land on the floor as corpses.Mason then flees the house, and, as he does so, notices a flash of light causing him to look back upon the House of Usher, in time to watch it break in two, the fragments sinking into the tarn. Cast *Cary Elwes - Mason *Gary Oldman - Roderick *Helena Bonham Carter - Madeline *Daniel Radcliffe - Ethelred Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Pages by Pattyp999 Category:Disney Horror